Love for a Dragon Master
by jukesman54
Summary: A Dragon Master reflects on the one person who helped him get this far.  Story contains Mhumanxfhaxorus.  You have been warned!


_Hey there guys! This was a request for another writer who prefers to remain anonymous. I know it's short, but I couldn't think up a longer plot. Forgive me. :S_

_Story contains mhumanxfhaxorus  
><em>

_Disclaimer: I do not own the Pokemon franchise or games. They belong to their respective owners. _

* * *

><p>I wake up as the sun just begins to peak on the eastern horizon. Without hesitating, I decided to get up and begin the new day ahead of me even though most if not all the others were still asleep.<p>

I put on my robes and walk out onto the balcony of my simple two-story home. Looking down, I gaze upon my village. Several homes dotted the plain as far as I could see, all nestled within the hills of the outer lying mountains.

This is the Dragon Village, one of the most well known and sacred places in all of Unova. Here, those who are born here live amongst the various dragons who inhabit the land. I couldn't think of any other place in the world to call my home. It was here all those years ago that I first received my partner Pokemon, an Axew like most of the other children. Most of us had the some dream…to become a Dragon Master. Then and only then would we be recognized as true heroes.

Obviously, this is a dream that a very few trainers can ever accomplish. It takes years of dedication, hard work, and a lot of personal sacrifice to even get into the conversation of being amongst the greatest. How do I know?

Because not only have I become a Dragon Master…I've become known as the greatest in all of Unova.

How did I do it, you ask? Well, I won't go too much into detail as the entire story would take years to explain. Put it simply, I traveled all over the world, battling my way to the top in various challenges as well as forming one of the more formidable teams possible. I won't lie, I lost on several occasions, but I never gave up on my desire to become the greatest. It was that desire that allowed me to surpass even the great Champion of Kanto, Lance, and his own powerful team of dragon Pokemon.

It was only after being recognized by the legend Drayden himself did I gain the title I hold to this day. Now, I spend my days watching over the village and it's inhabitants, always at the ready in case I am needed.

Speaking of which…

I couldn't help but look inside at the one I shared my bed with. Laying on her side was none other than Katrina, my Haxorus, the very same Axew I received as a boy and my most powerful partner. She looked peaceful as she slept on her side, as though nothing in the world could go wrong.

However, she was more to be than just a partner in battle…much, much more.

_It had happened on a cold, winter's evening back when I was sixteen years old. My team and I had returned home for a while to catch our breath after traveling through the Sinnoh region, though most weren't all too happy about being in a cold environment being dragon types._

_Katrina had finally evolved into a powerful Haxorus about a couple weeks ago, and she was still getting used to her new form. I decided not to let her battle too much back then, not wanting to rush her too quickly. Being my first partner, I cared too much for her well-being to do so. _

_It was on a rather blustery night that my parents had left for the evening, leaving the house to myself and my team. It was quiet for most of the night, consisting of watching several classics on the big screen. I couldn't help but notice Katrina pulling me closer and closer to her several times. I didn't think much of it except her wanting to share body heat with her to stay warm. Little did I know that it was a little more than just that. _

_Everyone except the two of us retired for the night some time after that, letting me return them to their balls for the night. However, Katrina requested to sleep with me that night for some reason. Though we couldn't speak the same language, we knew each other well enough to communicate. _

_I decided it was ok and we went upstairs for the night. I closed the door behind me before I noticed a faint scent in the air around me. I felt light headed as it picked up even more before Katrina then placed both hands on my shoulders and pulled me into a tight hug. It didn't take me long to figure out that the aroma was coming from her and her nether regions. _

_I looked up at her and saw the desire for me in her eyes, making me gasp in surprise. She had been cute and innocent as an Axew, bold and proud when she was a Fraxure. However, it seemed that with her new form, her confidence had grown so much that she now had decided to act on feelings that I never even knew she had about me. _

_I couldn't help but be taken aback by her feelings of affection for me, always thinking that our closeness would only reach as far as friends. Katrina and I had been through all the good and the bad together, facing it head on. It's true I was somewhat good looking, but I never allowed myself to get any closer to a girl in order to focus on training. _

_Katrina then leaned in and licked my ears and neck, wary to keep her tusks from cutting me. She then offered one of her hands to me. I took it as she led me to my bed, the both of us sitting down. _

_Katrina then smiled before laying down on her back and spread her legs apart, revealing her swollen womenhood to me. I blushed furiously at the pink flesh that was normally hidden in her greenish yellow skin. She motioned me over with a claw to her sex, her own arms too short to reach it on her own any longer. I felt the surprisingly smooth skin against my palm as I ran it along her hips, tracing it down to her swollen lips. She shivered as I grazed them, cooing softly at my touch. _

_I continued my exploration for several minutes, happy to aid my dragon in her time of need. I massaged her neck and face with my other hand, Katrina nuzzling back against me to express her gratitude. A slow growling noise was constantly emitting in her throat the entire time, as though she was purring like a cat. I couldn't help but think how sexy it sounded. The combination of sight, sound, and smell produced the arousal in my groin, my erection hardening quicker than I could ever imagine. _

_Katrina then pulled me in closer and grinded herself against me, wanting to take it to the next level. Due to her face covered by sharp tusks, she couldn't pleasure me in return, so there was only one way she could return the favor, which I later learned was her original intent in the first place. _

_My young teenaged mind was flooded with hormones, desperate to quench the thirst I now so desperately had. Still, I wasn't going to give in without knowing for sure that Katrina wanted this for the right reasons. _

_I looked her into her scarlet covered eyes once more, quickly finding the answer to be yes. She did want to be with me as more than just her friend. My heart skipped a beat at this thought, sending all doubt from my mind as I undid my clothing and tossed it aside. I lay naked against Katrina for the first time, our skin finally making contact. _

_Katrina then pleaded in her name for me to claim her. I happily obliged, slipping myself into her sex for the first time. I thought that I would be small for her, but quickly found that it felt almost just right. My body was in utter heaven as my dragon's womanhood cushioned me like nothing ever had done before. _

_Katrina's purring became louder as we wrapped our arms around each other, both trainer and dragon becoming as close as could be. I remained still for a small time before I began to thrust into Katrina, her sturdy frame moving with me as we made love. Behind me, her strong tail swayed to and fro in time with my thrusts. _

_I don't really remember how long it lasted. All I could focus on was being with the strong and beautiful Pokemon beneath me. Knowing she could take it, I began moving harder and harder with each second, the need to release building in my body. I looked up and saw her mouth apage, her tongue lying out from one side. She kept repeating my name in her language, begging to me for more. _

_By the time my climax hit me, I was running on fumes. With a loud grunt, I pushed myself as deep as I could go within Katrina's sex, releasing my seed into her body. Katrina cooed at the feeling before roaring in satisfaction, having reached her finale as well. _

_I was too exhausted to do much more after that. Giving her a kiss on top of her head, I told Katrina that I'd always be there for her and that she meant more to me than anything. She returned the favor, licking my face to show she felt the same way._

_From that night on, our bond became ever stronger. It was so strong, that it would help in bringing my ultimate goal into fruition. _

By the time my daydreaming was over, I noticed that Katrina had awoken and strode over to me, nuzzling me quite affectionately. I smiled and hugged her back, returning the favor. She then looked into my green eyes with her scarlet ones and grinned widely. I had a feeling of what she wanted.

Then, I heard several other cries. I turned to find several other members of my team had already raided my bedroom. A Flygon, Garchomp, Dragonair, and Salamence. They all gave me the same look as Katrina had given me, and the sweet aromas of several more females entered my nostrils.

Katrina took my hand in her own and led me back inside. I knew right then that this was going to be a long, long day.

* * *

><p><em>Again, I hope that it wasn't too bad of a lemon for you guys. To the requester, hope you liked it! <em>


End file.
